<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixation by yoonhonqs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771038">Fixation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhonqs/pseuds/yoonhonqs'>yoonhonqs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Leg Biting, M/M, Romance, Top Yoon Jeonghan, YoonHong, leg kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhonqs/pseuds/yoonhonqs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Joshua do if he found out that he's the only one that can satisfy Jeonghan's fetish?</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the manga "Jackass! Who said it was okay to touch me?" by Scarlet Beriko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fixation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there again! it's me, your resident yoonhong once-in-a-bluemoon writer LMFAO</p><p>here's another fic idea for yoonhong that is heavily inspired by the manga " "Jackass! Who said it was okay to touch me?" by Scarlet Beriko. please go read the manga also and support the mangaka!</p><p>this was supposedly a one-shot fic but i got lazy and cut it into 2 LOL</p><p>ratings and tags will be change coz there will be heavy smut ;-;</p><p>thanks for reading and enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Joshua grimaced as he pulls the socks, shirts, and other clothes on their clothesline just outside their living room’s veranda. He wiped the sweat that’s trickling at the sides of his face and neck. It’s still early at half-past seven o'clock in the morning but the sun in the summer season won’t let him live peacefully.</p><p>He moves faster and puts it all at once in the laundry basket that he brought. He’s running late and his sister really had to drunk herself to sleep and forget that it’s her duty today to get the clothes and fold them, instead of him.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong he loves his sister very much and he knows that she loves him too but sometimes when his sister acts like a little kid and is too happy to drunk herself off, she forgets her daily tasks in their house so Joshua would be the one to fix it. It’s fine with him since he likes doing house chores and got used to the fact that his sister is working for both of them and especially for him to be able to study in high school and maybe in college. <em>He is still not sure about that thing.</em></p><p>Joshua sighed again and fans his face. It’s really hot today and so uncomfortable wearing a uniform. He heard the clattering of the sliding door leading to his location before a cheery voice calls his name.</p><p>“Shua! Good morning!” his friend’s loud voice, Seungkwan.</p><p>“Good morning Kwannie and yes, stop shouting this early,” Joshua winced but tried to smile despite the ringing in his ears.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Seungkwan laughed and apologized, “are you doing house chores again? We’re gonna be late in school you know!” Seungkwan loudly complains as if Joshua doesn’t know that already and yes, apparently his friend swallowed a microphone when he was a baby, making his voice really loud like he is shouting even though the latter said that it’s his normal volume.</p><p><em>‘What more if it’s in the highest volume?’</em> Joshua thought and shuddered from that.</p><p>“If you wanna complain, do it to my sister,” Joshua says, letting out a frustrated sigh. Lips pouting as he wiped away his bangs that were stuck stickily on his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>‘I might need another shower from this heat’</em>
</p><p>But there’s not enough time for him to be a slowpoke.</p><p>He placed the clothes on top of his bed. He’ll definitely go back immediately after school to fold those.</p><p>Joshua proceeds to the kitchen sink while Seungkwan is still tailing him like a lost kitten. Joshua sulked immediately as he sees the dishes that he needs to wash before going to school.</p><p>“What a fantastic life I have huh?” Joshua scratched his head and does the dishes while grumbling about a sister who makes his today’s life a living hell.</p><p>Seungkwan burst out laughing at his sulking face when he spotted the unclean dishes.</p><p>“Look at you Cinderella~ do you need your prince charming to save you from your evil sister?” Seungkwan laughs loudly, holding his stomach and looking at him like he’s the biggest joke in town.</p><p>“Shut up,” Joshua grumbles, “she’s been drinking again at home last night,” he sighed.</p><p>“Complaining about how men are all trash and always breaks her heart,” Joshua added.</p><p>“Oh~ so noona got dumped again huh?” Seungkwan says still grinning and wiping a few tears that escaped his eyes.</p><p>Joshua hums at that, scrubbing the few plates that he still has.</p><p>“And then she said to my face that I shouldn’t be like them because she’ll kick my ass and castrate my balls if I break someone’s heart,”</p><p>Joshua frowned at that memory of his sister bawling his eyes out to him while hugging him tightly. Slurring words accompanied by spit and snot were all over his shirt last night while consoling her that she’s still the best and the prettiest sister in the world.</p><p>After saying that, his sister immediately wiped her face clean using his shirt—<em>of damn course</em>—and stands on their sofa declaring that she won’t fall in love again—<em>for the hundredth time</em>—and that Joshua is the only man in her life.</p><p><em>‘As if I would believe that, noona’</em> Joshua snickers.</p><p>A loud clattering of the door was heard and revealed his sister wearing only her pants and a towel hanging loosely on her shoulders.</p><p>“What do you mean by again Seungkwan?! You should introduce me to some good men then!” His sister shouts as if they have a mile of space between them.</p><p>Joshua inwardly facepalmed.</p><p>“Good morning noona! You’re gonna be late for work!” Seungkwan greets happily to his sister.</p><p>“Noona, stop shouting this early, and please put on some clothes or just cover your chest!” Joshua says as he hurriedly pulls the towel on his sister’s shoulder and covered it on her chest.</p><p>
  <em>‘She’s really acting like a little kid running outside after a bath, naked as the day she was born’</em>
</p><p>“It’s okay pumpkin!” His sister shouts and grins at him while she slung her arm on his neck and headlock him. Pressing his face to her chest.</p><p>“<em>Noona!</em>” Joshua splutters. Face going red from embarrassment while he eyes Seungkwan who’s giggling like a little shit.</p><p>“It’s okay since Kwannie here is gay after all,” His sister says as she winks at Seungkwan who just giggles at that.</p><p>Yes, his childhood friend, Boo Seungkwan is a proud gay and of course, they supported him.</p><p>“O-Okay,” Joshua chokes as his sister’s arm holds his neck tightly.</p><p>“N-Noona, can you p-please,” Joshua says while trying to release himself from his sister. Noona has a gorilla grip when she attached herself to you. And right now, he’s having a hard time bending over, and his head locked in her sister’s arm.</p><p>“Oh~ sorry pumpkin!” His sister laughed and released him. She held his cheeks and pats it. Her eyes inspecting his neck if there’s serious damage on it. When she deemed it done, she stands on her tiptoes and rubs their noses together, and kisses his forehead just like when they were kids. Whenever Joshua hurts himself and cries non-stop, his noona would immediately run to him and rubs her nose to his, and kisses his forehead. Blowing to his wound and saying that—<em>the pain will go away because noona is here</em>—verse.</p><p>“Sorry pumpkin,” his sister smiled apologetically, “noona is sorry.”</p><p>Joshua smiles and shakes his head. Sometimes he wonders that his sister still sees him as a little kid who clutches to her dress whenever they go outside and play.</p><p>“It’s fine and stop calling me pumpkin, noona.” Joshua whines. His face flushes and lips forming a pout, “I’m eighteen and even taller than you. I’m not a little kid anymore. I can even punch someone in the face and kick their butt,” Joshua chuckles.</p><p>He used to be a scared and shy little boy back then and his noona was always there to protect him from the bullies. But now, even though he’s not a brawny teen like the others—<em>not even a lanky boy and got some muscles here and there</em>—his sister still treats him like a scaredy-cat.</p><p>“Whatever <em>Joshiekins</em>,” His sister laughed, “you’re still my cute and shy doodles who instantly runs to noona whenever a villain tries to steal his castle in the sandbox and noona would kick their butts and shins because they made Joshiekins cry.”</p><p>Joshua groans at that. Remembering how he really ran to his sister and complained to her how the other kids—<em>the villains</em>—ruined his sandcastle and his noona being the braver one would stomp her way there and punched the two front teeth of the bigger bully. After that, those bullies left Joshua alone for the rest of his childhood life.</p><p>“Right, <em>Joshiekins</em>. We don’t want the school to close the gate before us so I think we should hurry?” Seungkwan suggested. Even using his sister’s nickname for him.</p><p>His sister dropped her hands and went to Seungkwan, chatting with him while he grabs the things he needed before they leave.</p><p>“By the way Kwannie, your earrings today are so cute! Where did you buy it?” He heard his noona asked.</p><p>“Right?! My boyfriend got it for me as a little gift!” Seungkwan excitedly chatters and Joshua heard and felt the radiating energy that comes from the Boo Seungkwan.</p><p>“What?! Show-off! Hurry up and go to school!” Joshua heard his noona yells.</p><p>“Noona you asked me so I politely answered you,” Seungkwan giggles at his sister.</p><p>“Noona, I can’t find my PE jersey?” Joshua calls out.</p><p>“Ah sorry, I slept in it last night,”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Joshua exasperatedly says and rolled his eyes. No time for complaints. It’s quarter to eight and they’re so going to be late.</p><p>He runs to his sister’s room, grabs his jersey, and shoved it inside his bag. He put his shoes on and went straight to their door. Seungkwan’s on his side in an instant.</p><p>“Hurry!” Seungkwan says.</p><p>“Noona! I’m off!” Joshua smiles and waves at her sister.</p><p>“Go study hard and don’t think about anything else but your future,” his sister smiles back at them and waves them goodbye.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They are on their way to school when Joshua spotted the elderly man with his cane, standing as he tries to steady himself on the moving bus. Joshua knew this elderly man and also his wife in their neighborhood. They gave him and his sister bounty foods whenever they cook meals. They always have a spicy rice cake and napa cabbage kimchi in the fridge because of them.</p><p>Seungkwan was startled when Joshua stands.</p><p>“Hold that seat for me,” Joshua says before going straight to the elderly man that he spotted.</p><p>“Hey gramps,” Joshua greets and smiles brightly at the old man, “there’s a vacant seat over there.”</p><p>“Oh! <em>Joshie boy</em>!” The older man greeted him back upon recognizing his face.</p><p>Joshua immediately helped the older man to take the seat.</p><p>“Thank you, son.”</p><p>“You’re welcome gramps,” Joshua grins, his cat-like eyes disappearing and the corner of his lips tilting upwards.</p><p>Seungkwan, gramps, and he chatted for the rest of their ride.</p><p>
  <strong>_____</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stops at the red signal. He is tapping his fingers on his bike’s handlebar. He started riding a bike to school last semester because it’s more convenient than to ride their car and have their driver pick him up. He is whistling a song while waiting for the signal to turn green when two girls—<em>that he didn’t know</em>—approached him.</p><p>“Uhm—Jeonghan?” One of the girls—<em>the long-haired one</em>—called him. Jeonghan looked at them and smiled charmingly.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Ah, would you mind if we ask for your <em>Kakaotalk</em>?” The girl shyly asked him.</p><p><em>‘Ah, another one’</em> Jeonghan thought. And his intuition about it never fails.</p><p>Fluttering eyes? Check. Blushing face? Check. Fingers tucking the stray hairs behind her ear? Check.</p><p>This girl had the hots for him again and Jeonghan just smiles. That pretty boyish smile.</p><p>The smile that makes people turn in his direction. The smile that makes someone’s heart flutters and their mouth drops.</p><p>“Sure. It’s fine,” He replied.</p><p>The two girls let out a not-so-silent scream as he whipped his phone. The latest version that <em>Apple Inc. </em>has.</p><p>“Can we make a group?” The other girl asked him but his attention was caught by the two strange faces pressing to the side window of the blue bus that stops for a while not far from where he is.</p><p>The disgusting face—<em>but cute—</em>his mind supplied, of Joshua, his best friend, and Joshua’s childhood friend, Seungkwan. Their noses were squished like a pig and they are grinning like idiots while waving at him. The people behind them are looking at them weirdly and Jeonghan is the only one who could see that.</p><p>Jeonghan can’t help but laugh and wave at their idiotic faces causing the two girls beside him to blush and squeal at the sight of his laughing face.</p><p>
  <strong>_____</strong>
</p><p>Jeonghan grinned and pedals faster when he spotted the two, walking.</p><p>“Good morning Kwannie,” Jeonghan greeted and smiled to the small teen beside Joshua, “you’re cute today as well,” he added.</p><p>Seungkwan beams at him and giggles, “morning Jeonghan-hyung! Thank you as always and you’re very handsome today too,” Seungkwan even winks, making him laugh. He then ruffles Seungkwan’s head, messing the perfectly styled hair of the latter who just whined and pout.</p><p>“Hey womanizer,” Joshua butts in, “don’t put your hands on someone’s childhood friend,” he sneered and gently shoves Jeonghan’s shoulder with his.</p><p>Jeonghan gasped and held his chest dramatically as if he’s got heartburn or something, “you’re hurting me here, Shua! I’m not a womanizer but a loyal man!”</p><p>Joshua rolls his eyes and slapped Jeonghan’s back. “Oh, please Jeonghan we just saw you getting hit on by girls,”</p><p>“Well? I can’t blame them if they find me irresistible,” Jeonghan said while wiggling his eyebrows at him and poses as if he’s a <em>Calvin Klein</em> model—<em>riding a bike</em>.</p><p>“Shut up idiot!” Joshua laughs seeing how silly Jeonghan looks right now. “Let me ride with you until at the bicycle parking space,” Joshua said and suddenly hold on to Jeonghan’s shoulder and sits on the bike’s carrier.</p><p>“Woah careful!” Jeonghan yells. Hand grabbing Joshua’s thigh to steady him while the other to steady his bike. But Joshua being silly that he is, just giggles and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s middle.</p><p>“I am careful Yoon Jeonghan,”</p><p>“You’re not <em>Joshiekins</em>!” Jeonghan whipped his head around and glared at him—of course without the true intent of being mad at him. Just a little bit annoyed.</p><p>“Stop calling me that!” Joshua pouts and pinches Jeonghan’s hard stomach who winced and started pedaling.</p><p><em>‘So, he’s been working out huh?’</em> Joshua thought as he felt the ripped muscles on Jeonghan’s stomach when he pinches him and also on how broad his shoulders beneath the layers of his undershirt and uniform.</p><p>“See you later Kwannie!” Joshua shouts and waves at Seungkwan who was joined by his classmate Dino.</p><p>“You’ve been working out?” Joshua asked Jeonghan. While Joshua’s not scrawny as when they were in junior high school but still, he can’t achieve that ripped stomach with just jogging in their neighborhood every day. They stop at the bicycle parking. Joshua get-off first and starts to fix his wrinkled uniform while Jeonghan is locking his bike.</p><p>“Yeah!” Jeonghan huffs and straightened his back. They started walking towards the building where their classroom is located.</p><p>“I started three months ago I think?” Jeonghan frowns, “at first it’s not really noticeable but my gym trainer said that after months it’ll be visible.”</p><p>Joshua just hums at that. It’s true because three months ago his body and Jeonghan’s were not that far from each other. Jeonghan is just an inch taller than him but looking at him now, he looks way taller and bigger than Joshua.</p><p>Joshua looks at his right arm and tried flexing it like how those gym trainers do. There’s a small bulge on his biceps area but not that big. He pinches it and still feels the softness in it.</p><p>He hears Jeonghan laughing while looking at what he is doing.</p><p>“You should join me sometimes to have this then,” Jeonghan says and flexed his left arm, making a way bigger bulge on his biceps, straining on his uniform’s sleeves.</p><p>“Stupid, I don’t have the money,” Joshua said as he’s still eyeing Jeonghan’s biceps. It looks strong and firm and he is having the urge to touch it. But he held himself back because that’s way <em>too weird</em>.</p><p>“S’ fine, I’ll pay for it,” Jeonghan suggested as he drops his arm, “you can’t even hurt a fly, much less throw a punch looking like that,” Jeonghan jokingly said to him and as if it’s still not enough, he is eyeing Joshua from head to toe. Staring at his arms and shoulder down to his trim waist.</p><p>Joshua drops his arm and cracks his neck like those martial artists. He smiled at Jeonghan’s stupidly handsome face that so many girls inside and outside of their school wanted to have a picture with him posted on their social media.</p><p>“That’s right. I can’t really hurt a fly because flies are smarter than you, stupid!” Joshua says and smacked the back of Jeonghan’s head, making the perfectly styled undercut of what Jeonghan calls hair ruined.</p><p>“Oh shit!” Jeonghan curses as he held his throbbing head. Joshua just laughed and starts running away from Jeonghan.</p><p>“Idiot Jeonghan!” Joshua yells and then sticks his tongue out to his best friend and runs fast, leaving Jeonghan behind clutching his head.</p><p>
  <strong>_____</strong>
</p><p>Joshua yawned as he stripped out of his school uniform and puts on his PE shirt. It’s their PE subject after lunch which is so terrible if Joshua would say because all they want to do right now is to ditch the next subject, lie down at their school’s infirmary and sleep for an hour. It’s that time of the day wherein you are full and satisfied from eating good lunch and your body just wants to rest—<em>not do extreme activities like basketball</em>.</p><p>“I just want to sleep, why would we even need to play basketball in this heat,” Joshua sighed. Just thinking about sweaty bodies sticking to him makes his face go sour.</p><p>“Why would they even place this subject after lunch, seriously? I get so sleepy and tired after eating,” Wonwoo grumbled, a classmate of him and Jeonghan who is also changing inside their classroom.</p><p>“Stop complaining! Do you want it to be put as our first subject then?” Hoshi chuckles, another classmate of them “you’ll gonna smell sweat of late afternoon even though it’s still morning,”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Wonwoo playfully curses at Hoshi. The latter just wiggles his butt while saying, “try me~” and winks at Wonwoo.</p><p>The two squabbles at the side as he slipped his jersey pants. Joshua is staring dazedly at his jersey pants when he suddenly stops and his eyes widen, seeing a black sock-like material enclosing his left foot but still there’s a thing hanging loosely to it. He looks at his right one and sees that it is clear and just his white foot socks.</p><p><em>‘Noona!’</em> Joshua screamed internally. His mind gone blanked and bullets of sweat start forming on his forehead and the side of his face. He has this deadpanned expression that says <em>‘death’</em>.</p><p>“Hey Shua!” Hoshi called him and that’s when Joshua snaps from his stupor and hurriedly pulled his pants to his butt and shoved his feet to his indoor shoes, trying to hide the black sock-like thing on his left foot—or basically noona’s <em>pantyhose</em>!</p><p>Joshua is internally panicking. Different emotions crossed his face but more visible is the reddening of the tips of his ears, his cheeks, and down to his neck like he’s been out under the blazing sun.</p><p>“Hey! I need to get the maps to clean the court’s floor, so can you please ask someone to help me get the balls in the stockroom?” Hoshi absentmindedly said. Not aware of Joshua’s internal struggle on how to explain why is he wearing a <em>pantyhose</em>.</p><p>“A-Ah, Uhm.. yeah! Y-Yeah!” Joshua said. The panic is evident in his voice.</p><p><em>‘Why does noona’s pantyhose in here?!’</em> Joshua screamed in his head.</p><p>“Joshua! <em>Hey!</em>” Hoshi called him again, frowning at him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Calm down Joshua, calm down’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t come here, just please don’t come’</em>
</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Hoshi asked him and took a step towards him.</p><p>“I-I’m fine!” Joshua hurriedly replies. Raising both his hands to stop Hoshi from coming to him. His mind is thinking about ways on how to escape and Hoshi’s not helping at all.</p><p>Hoshi pouts and frowns weirdly at him. Suddenly Hoshi whips his head and calls for someone.</p><p>“Hey, Jeonghan!” Hoshi calls out, “I think your best friend’s not feeling well,”</p><p>Jeonghan who finished putting on his PE shirt looked in Joshua’s direction. His eyes raking Joshua’s ashen face and wide eyes, down to his jersey shirt and pants and down to his feet. Jeonghan’s eyes widen when he noticed a black material hanging on Joshua’s left foot and to his best friend’s embarrassed face who’s shaking non-stop while looking at him. Mouthing incoherent words that Jeonghan mostly can’t understand but one word only—<em>help</em>.</p><p>Jeonghan immediately runs to him and slung Joshua’s arm around his shoulder and slipped his other arm around the latter’s waist.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jeonghan asked him while dragging him away from the eyes of their classmates who were now looking at them weirdly and towards their classroom’s door.</p><p>Joshua looks up to Jeonghan, “Y-Yeah,” he squeaked.</p><p>“What? You have a fever?” Jeonghan’s dramatic concern really got to their classmates’ heads.</p><p>“I don’t!” Joshua hisses to his best friend.</p><p>“Ah the strawberry milk that you drink before lunch? That’s terrible!” Jeonghan gasped. Joshua just nodded to the guy’s antics because he doesn’t have any choice right now. And Jeonghan’s exaggerated drama is more tolerable than them finding he wore his sister’s pantyhose<em>—albeit accidentally</em>.</p><p>“That’s really bad. It upsets your stomach. Guys!” Jeonghan calls to their classmates, “I’ll just bring this guy to the infirmary, we’re very sorry!” Jeonghan added before closing the door.</p><p>Joshua’s half running and half walking trying to get away from their classroom as much as possible. Jeonghan at his side is laughing non-stop as if he’s ready to spill his guts out. He pushes Jeonghan’s shoulder and hides his blushing face.</p><p>“Idiot! Stop cackling!” Joshua said but he too can’t help but laugh. He brought his hand to his mouth to stifle his own. What the actual hell did he do to be in this situation right?</p><p>“The nearest toilet is near the class 3-D’s room and the probability of being seen is pretty much high so the best solution would be in the infirmary,” Jeonghan said as he really tried to breathe from too much laughing.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry,” Joshua apologized. He knew Jeonghan is a sporty type of student and he always wants to play whenever their PE classes would be a game in basketball, volleyball and even table tennis. He really excels in that field that’s why some clubs tried to persuade him into joining. Number one because of his looks and two for his skills in any sports but his best friend declined it all. And apparently, Jeonghan’s mother opened a clothing line for a side business wherein Jeonghan works as a model there.</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. How did you even get to that situation?” Jeonghan asked him.</p><p>Joshua heaved a sigh, “I seriously have no idea. The only thing that I remember is that my sister borrowed my jersey pants to use as sleepwear and now this happened.”</p><p>“Noona should’ve worn a skin-tone one so that you can easily hide it,” Jeonghan jokingly supplies as if it’ll help his situation.</p><p>“Oh, shut up!” Joshua groaned.</p><p>Jeonghan let out another round of laugh before they knock at the door of the infirmary. No one responded so Joshua tries to call their school nurse’s name but still no response. So, they opted to just walk in and lock the door.</p><p>Joshua walks to the nearest bed as Jeonghan follows behind him and closed the bed curtain.</p><p>“You really help me out here. I really don’t know what to explain if Hoshi and Wonu would see me wearing this awful thing. Remind me to treat you to some bibimbap next time.” Joshua said as he scratched his head.</p><p>“I said it’s fine. I know you and your sister are short on money,’ Jeonghan said, “look at your running shoes, where did you even buy those? I bet the soles of it are pretty much wear out.”</p><p>“Nah, these shoes of mine are still great and it fits perfectly. We’ve been together for years so our bond is really strong,” Joshua jokes out.</p><p>“By the way, don’t you wanna leave and just wait for me?”</p><p>“<em>Nope!</em> I can’t miss this one for the love of God,” Jeonghan laughed as he sits on the bed and crosses his arms. Eyes intently watching him and an evil grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“Whatever! Suit yourself,” Joshua replied and tugs down his jersey pants. He slipped off the pants first, leaving the pantyhose that was perfectly snugged on his left leg and thigh. He looks ridiculous wearing this nasty thing. Why would women wear this huh? He firmly plants his right foot on the ground and raises his left leg to remove the offending material. Good thing is that it’s just one leg.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s never a good thing Joshua Hong!’</em>
</p><p>“That woman, I’ll definitely tell her off as soon as I get home,” he mumbles while blushing furiously.</p><p>He doesn’t hear any laughing fit from Jeonghan so he scowls and looked at him.</p><p>“Laugh it all now! Your silence pisses me off more,”</p><p>But he was surprised when he doesn’t hear anything and Jeonghan suddenly stands and grabbed his knee, making him wobble on his right leg.</p><p>“What the hell Jeonghan?!” He yells and glared at his best friend, who was sporting a red face and glaze eyes looking intensely at him. Jeonghan held his left knee and leg firmly.</p><p>“Sorry Shua, but would you sit down on the bed for a moment please,” Jeonghan said breathlessly as if he’s having a hard time breathing.</p><p>Joshua sits down because he got scared of Jeonghan looking at him like that. He’s got these intense eyes and his eyebrows are frowning while looking directly at his leg still clad with the pantyhose.</p><p>“Would you stop looking at me like that? Your eyes are really scary!” Joshua snaps but the latter didn’t even flinch and just continue staring at his leg.</p><p>“Can I take this off already?” Joshua sighed. Seriously, he’s having a growing headache at the back of his head and Jeonghan’s behavior is adding to it.</p><p>“You can’t!” Jeonghan yelled, “wait a damn second ‘coz I’m confused too.”</p><p>Joshua got startled and scowled at Jeonghan, “shut up! I’m the more confused here!”</p><p>“Do you mind if I… touch it for a bit?” Jeonghan said and tries to touch his foot.</p><p>“<em>No!</em>” Joshua refuses as he raised his leg high for Jeonghan not to lay a single finger on it but the latter chases it.</p><p>“Stop this! I’m taking it off!” Joshua yells as he tried to pull it off but Jeonghan lurches on him and grabbed his forearm stopping his attempt. His back hits the bed as Jeonghan landed on top of him, between his spread legs.</p><p>Joshua’s whole face turned red.</p><p>“Why?!” Jeonghan asked him as he struggles to fight off the arm that’s straining him. Joshua grabbed Jeonghan’s hair and starts pulling onto it. Jeonghan curses but he doesn’t let go.</p><p>“Are you seriously asking me that?! Let me go! Stupid!” Joshua shouts.</p><p>“Just a little bit would be fine!” Jeonghan argued.</p><p>“Are you crazy?! You’re like a kid that saw an ice cream and had a tantrum when you couldn’t have it!”</p><p>“Joshua!” Jeonghan yelled and brought his hand to Joshua’s lips, sealing everything that he wanted to say.</p><p>“Shut up for a second. I can’t think straight,” Jeonghan whispered. His face was an inch closer to him. Joshua noticed how Jeonghan’s hair was disheveled from too much pulling but his eyes remain intense.</p><p>“Okay?” Jeonghan whispered again and smiles at him, making his face flush ten shades of red.</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn this dude for having a handsome face’</em>
</p><p>Even him, a guy, can be affected by Jeonghan’s charms. Scientists should invent sprays to fend off people like Jeonghan.</p><p>“I won’t do anything, I just want to touch so stay still for a bit,” Jeonghan uttered as his right-hand slides to his thigh stroking it down to his knee and leg.</p><p>“<em>Amazing…</em>”</p><p>Jeonghan is whispering words that Joshua can’t understand. And damn well don’t want to. He felt Jeonghan’s hand slide to his ankle and lifts his leg more. Stretching it wider.</p><p>“I see now, you’re running all the time and you’re also quite tall,” Jeonghan murmured—in a daze as if he’s been drugged by just seeing Joshua’s leg in a pantyhose.</p><p>“Your legs are long and with just the right amount of muscles in them. Not too thin and not too thick. Just right. Your ankles are also beautiful, the protruding bone at the sides is perfect.”</p><p>Joshua knows that his face is burning from too much embarrassment. He brought his hands to cover his face. Bites his lower lip to stifle any embarrassing noises brought by Jeonghan’s ticklish touches.</p><p>“Uh-huh, you also have very thin body hairs,” Jeonghan hummed to himself and grinned.</p><p>“S-Shut up! What are you looking so happy about?! This is so embarrassing!”</p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t respond to him and just continues staring and stroking his leg and feet. Feeling how the nylon pantyhose hug his leg beautifully.</p><p>“Jeonghan be honest with me, do you have a leg fetish or something?” Joshua asked as he can’t quite grasp the situation now. It’s like Jeonghan is having a fantasy by just holding his leg.</p><p>“Kinda different,” Jeonghan responded.</p><p>Joshua frowned.</p><p>
  <em>‘Now what? there are different levels in fetishes?’</em>
</p><p>And as if reading his mind, Jeonghan talks again.</p><p>“You see this black pantyhose,” Jeonghan said and squeezed the muscles on his calf, “it’s more beautiful if the person wearing it has perfect legs like yours,” Jeonghan breathed as he closes his eyes and nuzzles his nose at the back of his knee. Making Joshua’s breath hitched.</p><p>Suddenly something pops on Joshua’s mind. The idea that Jeonghan’s ex-girlfriends wore all-black outfits.</p><p>‘<em>This idiot really has a fetish for black pantyhose?’</em> Joshua thought and looks down to where Jeonghan’s face is.</p><p>“So, you’re okay with guys too?” Joshua’s unamused face looks at Jeonghan. Well if Jeonghan’s like that also, he’s not surprised anymore.</p><p>Jeonghan straightened then chuckles, “not at all, that’s why I told you that I’m really confused.”</p><p>Joshua eyes him doubtfully.</p><p>“It’s true! And then it happens to be you of all people,” Jeonghan mutters and dropped his head to Joshua’s knee.</p><p>“You know Shua, you really have the perfect form of legs that I’ve always been looking for. For years now. Even better than the girls I met and dated.”</p><p>Jeonghan looked straight at him and then smiles giddily. As if Joshua has any interest to know what Jeonghan’s been looking for a girl—especially their <em>legs</em>.</p><p>“That’s why I think, I’d be okay if it’s <em>you</em>,” The latter said as his eyes glint.</p><p>“I’m sorry? okay with what?” Joshua was so confused about what’s happening and what’s running in Jeonghan’s mind right now.</p><p>Jeonghan hugs his folded legs tightly to his chest as he declares to Joshua his decision.</p><p>“Until the end of this class, more or less 10 minutes. Let me have <em>this</em>!” Jeonghan said and hugs his left leg tightly.</p><p>“Stupid! Idiot! Stop this already. Are you crazy?!” Joshua is panicking already.</p><p>Jeonghan’s scary face is back in an instant and literally shoves himself to Joshua’s personal space.</p><p>“I’ll treat you to something! <em>Anything!</em>” Jeonghan dared. He really dares to lure him about a promise of good food. And Joshua is weak to it.</p><p>Joshua lets out a frustrated growl and falls on the bed once again as he clutches his stupid face for agreeing on Jeonghan’s stupid fetish.</p><p>“I’m really glad that you’re so easy to bribe!” Jeonghan laughs and goes back to nuzzling and stroking his leg with a pantyhose.</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn this pervert’</em>
</p><p>“Shut up. You, rich people, don’t know the happiness brought by delicious free foods,” Joshua groaned.</p><p>He flinches when he feels Jeonghan strokes the inside of his thigh. Going as far as squeezing a handful there.</p><p>“H-Hey,” Joshua’s voice trembles.</p><p>He saw Jeonghan happily sighs as keeps nuzzling the soft part inside of his thigh.</p><p>“Why are you making that face?” Joshua said and plops his head down. Bringing his arm to cover his eyes. The heat that’s been on his face goes lower towards his chest. He feels his heartbeat quickens and his breath coming in short puffs of air.</p><p>He looked up to the white ceiling of the infirmary.</p><p><em>‘Because I can be easily bribed with free foods, does that mean I’m easier than a girl?’</em> Joshua thought and that made him sick. He closes his eyes and feels the burning sensation of Jeonghan’s hands on his skin.</p><p>He feels both of Jeonghan’s hands run to his thighs as he slips up further the pantyhose on him.</p><p>“<em>Hmm!</em>” Joshua lets out a strange noise when he felt Jeonghan kissed the inside of his thigh. He looks down to see his best friend trailing kisses from the back of his knee up to the inside of his thighs.</p><p>And when Jeonghan reaches the supple flesh in there, his eyes found Joshua’s and gently bit that part.</p><p>“<em>Aah!</em>” Joshua whined and immediately held his mouth. Jeonghan continues feeling his thighs, kissing and gently biting making his body jolt, and his body arch.</p><p>Jeonghan leaned onto him and spreads his leg further. Still kissing and biting at it. Joshua closed his eyes and grasped the sheets. He lets out another whine when Jeonghan not only bit the flesh but he sucked on it after—<em>with the pantyhose on</em>.</p><p>Letting out weird noises is one thing but letting out these noises because of what his best friend’s doing to him is another.</p><p>He felt his dick twitches at that and he immediately rolls on his side, hiding the growing erection cause by Jeonghan’s ministrations.</p><p>Jeonghan’s hot breath lingers on his skin and a part of his best friend’s hair tickles him.</p><p>He feels the hands on the underside of his butt and Jeonghan’s breath ghosted there.</p><p>Joshua jolts when a warm palm places itself on one of his butt cheeks, feeling it and gently squeezing. And for a second, he even felt Jeonghan’s middle finger grazes his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip to muffled any noise that’ll come out. His face burning from too much embarrassment and arousal.</p><p>A loud ringing of the school bell, signaling that the current class is over, breaks the hot tension that’s filling up the small space of where they are.</p><p>Jeonghan stops whatever he’s been doing and straightened his back. While Joshua is still panting, his dick won’t calm down and he’s still not looking up to Jeonghan.</p><p>“Thanks,” He heard Jeonghan stiffly said but he doesn’t know what kind of face does the latter makes.</p><p>“I’ll go...” Jeonghan started, “to the toilet.”</p><p>Joshua sucks in his breath.</p><p><em>‘He’s also...’</em> he didn’t finish his thoughts when he felt the person on top of him moves.</p><p>“Take it off before anyone comes in. I’ll wait for you in the classroom,”</p><p>Jeonghan awkwardly laughs. Joshua heard the swish of the bed curtains and sliding of the door open and then shut.</p><p>He lets out a frustrated sigh as he looks down on his erection. He experimentally squeezes it lightly and felt his cheeks flushing so he closed his eyes again.</p><p>
  <em>‘Now what?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that's for part 1!!! see you at part 2! HEHE, kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p><p>THANK YOU!! &lt;333</p><p>you can reach me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yoonhonqs">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/yoonhonqs">curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>